


Even here, my Eyes linger on you

by blublublah



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, actually pre binhwan, and an art student, hanbin is a loser, jinhwan is pretty, thats it, thats the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blublublah/pseuds/blublublah
Summary: Hanbin and Jinhwan are visiting a gallery and somehow Hanbin can't seem to focus on any of the art surrounding them.*based on that one TikTok I saw 5 months ago
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jinhwan
Kudos: 12





	Even here, my Eyes linger on you

**Author's Note:**

> This has been started back in September but work, school, my health and also the whole covid situation have been keeping me busy.
> 
> It's not much and I usually don't write fluff like this but I hope you'll still enjoy it.  
> As always unbetaed.

Hanbin was in the middle of scribbling down some references when Jinhwan stepped next to him. Looking up he noticed that the older was looking at the same piece he had been observing. Jinhwan stood with his arms crossed, nose up, eyes trailing the sharp lines of the petit man on the oil painting.

The two students were standing rather close to each other. The older almost touching Hanbin, the soft fabric of his sweater brushing against Hanbin’s, who stilled. He gripped his notes tightly, feeling suddenly very aware of the few inches between them; too aware of the space he took up, too aware of how his breathing quickened, too aware of Jinhwan.

Damning himself to calm down – because what was he even freaking out about? – he eyes his friend. 

The older didn’t seem to notice just how close they were or maybe he didn’t mind. Jinhwan wasn’t really the person to shy away from touch and Hanbin knew that, so why was it different now? Why did he feel so nervous suddenly, tension running through him? 

He shook his head, to shake himself out of it and Jinhwan caught his gaze, sending him a confused look. It seemed unfair to Hanbin, just how unaffected Jinhwan looked, bright brown eyes looking up at him, an almost pout on his lips; pink and plumb and there was a certain shine to them in the dimmed lighting; Hanbin swallowed. Why was he thinking about Jinhwan’s lips again?

“Everything alright?” The rough voice brought him back; back into the gallery, back to Jinhwan starring up at him. God, how did Jinhwan looking like this, have a voice like that? 

Hanbin stuttered, he wanted to reply but suddenly his throat closed up, choking on his own spit. Coughing hard, he just nodded, turning away and trying to go back to his work, ears burning. He tried to suppress any more coughs but that just hurt his throat even more. Spluttering and coughing, Hanbin wanted the earth to open up and swallow him whole.

For a Moment Jinhwan seemed rather worried, before he caught something else and his eyes shifted, a sly smile creeping onto his lips at the sight of his flustered friend.

Hanbin, convinced his face mirrored the red walls of this stupid art gallery, quickly left the scene, escaping to a different painting, pointily ignoring the look Jinhwan was sending after him. 

*

Later Hanbin looked up, gaze switching from the canvas to his right side. Eyes searching for his friend among the other visitors.

It hadn’t been very busy when they got the exhibition and Hanbin was thankful for that. He didn’t like crowded places very much, especially when he had work to do. 

The assignment wasn’t that complicated but Hanbin appreciated the quietness that surrounded them. They were almost alone in this particular area, besides a group of young women, probably around their age, and an old man, who had been staring at the same picture for the past 20 minutes.

He found Jinhwan easily, the older student walking around the room, gaze almost fleeting over the pieces presented here. They had left the lively portraits behind them to move onto the scenery part of the exhibition.

Jinhwan was hugging his arms around himself, his lean figure being swallowed by his baggy clothes. And yet, it seemed like his sweater apparently wasn’t providing enough warmth for the relatively cold room. It really was a lot colder inside the old building than outside. Probably to keep the art safe and sound or something.

Maybe Hanbin should offer the other his jacket? No, that would be weird right?

He knew he shouldn’t stare so blatantly but still, he couldn’t take his eyes of the other. From the soft bounce of his hair when ever Jinhwan twisted his head to take in another piece, to the attentive and curious look in his eyes whenever he read the short descriptions underneath the displayed picture, the way his short, slim fingers dug into his sweater and his brows furrowed when he read something he didn’t quite understand.  
Hanbin felt almost lost watching his friend; the lights dancing and glinting in Jinhwan’s eyes, the warm brown tone reminding him more of the rusty gold of the pompous wooden frame around the painting; standing there, eyes wide, lips slightly open, hair falling effortlessly; grand and dignified and Hanbin followed every little movement until-

His thoughts jumbled together as Jinhwan suddenly caught his gaze (again), and despite his obvious discomfort, a warm smile spread on those damned lips. 

Hanbin immediately turned around, going back to the piece in front of him. Quickly looking over his notes, trying to act nonchalant as he felt his face burning up (again).

Just focus on your work, he reminded himself. Hanbin knew, he should use this time for actual research. It wasn’t often that he found himself a few spare hours to work on his project with his other classes piling up and his internship also demanding more and more of his time.

He reprimanded himself; no more awkwardly staring at his Hyung and more less awkwardly staring at the painting presented at this gallery. 

Though as he finally completed the room and made his way to the next one, his thoughts easily wandered back to his initial conflict.

He looked up as Jinhwan passed him, the other completely obvious to the art surrounding him but still appreciating it. 

The older had stepped closer to a picture of a woman in her full glory. 

The portrait seemed simple at first. Harsh lines and even more obnoxious colors, pushing back any room for interpretation. Hanbin knew better though and it seemed like Jinhwan noticed something as well, looking up, taking a step back again, eyes wide and alert, trying to take in the full beauty of the mysterious woman.

Then he walked closer again, leaning in, almost on his tip toes too see every little detail before withdrawing, tilting his head, brows furrowed and nose scrunching up as if he just realized what he had been looking at.

It seemed as he suddenly realized the way the colors swam to enhance the not harsh but elegant features of the lady, the bright colors only popping out because the of the muted and quiet tones supporting them. 

Hanbin smiled at the curious behavior, honestly it was cute. 

He wondered if he had looked the same when his mother had him to his first gallery. 

*

Walking into the next room, this one a lot smaller with lots of single pictures of monochrome portraits, Hanbin noticed that they had almost finished the exhibition.

In the corner of his eye he could see Jinhwan following him silently, the older not once taking his eyes off the walls around them. Hanbin heard the soft steps and soon Jinhwan stopped next to him, again their arms brushed together and Jinhwan scooted even closer. 

Maybe he really was just cold or maybe he was tired, they had been here for quite a while. Hanbin wanted to apologize but when he turned his friend, the older was already looking at him. 

Eyes turned into little crescents, bangs falling slightly into his face, the soft pink lips stretched into a wide smile, the little mole sitting a bit higher now, Jinhwan looked at him. 

And Hanbin felt sick, lightheaded, overwhelmed, just too much; something was definitely doing backflips in his stomach, his throat closing up again, the blood rushing into his cheeks as he just felt like throwing up. Or maybe running away; or maybe, just maybe all he wanted was to never ever look at someone else, talk to someone else, be with someone else;

The smile in front of him wavered and Jinhwan looked at him, eyes wide, eyebrows raised.

“Are you feeling okay? You’re kind of sweaty right now and your cheeks are all flushed?” He sounded worried but also kind of too obvious and for a split second Hanbin wondered if Jinhwan knew just what was happening inside of him right now. 

“Huh? Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” He tried to smile back but even he could tell it looked as fake as it felt. He really wasn’t that great at lying and Jinhwan seemed to be able to tell.

The older didn’t push on though, instead as he nodded back to the painting.

“You’ve been looking at this for awhile. Tell me about it?” And this time when the Jinhwan smiled at him, Hanbin nodded somehow keeping himself calm enough to even return it before starting his rant about the time the piece was created and why the artist is such a genius for even thinking about this color combination and Hanbin had still so much to learn and-

*

When they were done, just leaving the last area behind them, Jinhwan drew closer to Hanbin again. He had asked more questions, pointing out similarities and making comments about the things Hanbin had told him and suddenly Hanbin no longer felt guilty for bringing Jinhwan here with him.

He had made peace with the fact that his heart was a bit stupid whenever his Hyung was around him and had done his best to ignore it and just enjoy the time they had spent together. 

Jinhwan for his part, didn’t ever bring up whenever Hanbin would stutter or his cheeks were a bit too pink for a bit too long so Hanbin concluded it was all good between them. No awkward feelings whatsoever. None.

And yet, even realizing all these things, Hanbin couldn’t help but feel a bit disappointed when they excited the building. It was stupid, he was stupid;

When they finally reached the station, Hanbin needed to get back to the dorm and Jinhwan probably already had plans for the rest of the day, Hanbin felt even worse.

“Oi, what’s with that look? I thought today was fun?”, Jinhwan’s voice was overly sweet and innocent and Hanbin grimaced and just nodded, trying his best to smile. 

“Well, thank you for showing me all of this today,” Jinhwan stepped a bit closer as more people crowded around them as another train left the station, “I really enjoyed today.” 

And before Hanbin could reply or do anything really, Jinhwan perked up, pressing a soft kiss onto Hanbin cheek before stepping back for good. The older student quickly turned, giggling at the soft gasp behind him before looking over his shoulder one last time.

“And Hanbinnie, for the next date I get to choose the destination!” And with that he was gone, lost in the crowd, leaving behind a very happy but also kind of confused, blushing Kim Hanbin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave a kudo or comment to let me know if you liked this little piece :)
> 
> Now go stream U Mad and vote for Bobby!!
> 
> Until next time, stay safe!
> 
> xx


End file.
